Taint Valentine's Day
Taint Valentine's Day is the thirteenth and final episode from Season 2 and is the twenty-sixth episode of Teacher's Pet overall. It was directed by Ennio Torresan, Jr., his first in the series, and written by Billiam Coronel. Plot It's Valentine's Day and Leonard doesn't believe in the holiday because no one has ever loved him or wanted him and decides to give up on trying to get Leslie to like him. Spot decides to help him by making 15 cards for him. The next day, Leonard gets the 15 cards Spot made for him and he feels loved and confident. Everyone is impressed until they find out the cards have the exact same handwriting and they think Leonard made them for himself just so he could get attention. Later on in class, Scott reveals that he was the one who made the cards and Leonard tells him to tell the rest of the class at lunchtime. Scott does, but the rest of the class don't believe him since he was whispering to Leonard in class, thinking that he was trying to pin the blame on someone else. Despite this, they don't believe him and end up praising Scott for "taking the fall" for Leonard. Later on, the kids are about to play dodge ball (with Leonard as the visiting team) and mock Leonard until Scott arrives with evidence that Leonard didn't write the Valentines. Scott explains that this was his fault and once again does a super-dramatic speech to tell them his reasons. The girls are still impressed that Scott was willing to take the blame for Leonard and they tell Scott that they'll give him gifts for acting so brave. On the way home, despite everything he's been through, Leonard claims that it was actually a good Valentine's Day, because he got 15 cards from someone that actually cares about him genuinely (i.e Spot) until Scott realizes that he had only made 14 cards for him. Leonard realizes this and believes that it might be from Leslie, but it's revealed to be from from Younghee, who carves "Leonard + Younghee" in a tree before running home. Meanwhile, Pretty Boy tries to write letters to a girl bird, but after looking over them, Mr. Jolly rewrites the letter to make it more appealing. At first Pretty Boy is offended, but once realizing that he has little to no knowledge about how to talk to girls (and Mr. Jolly does), he reluctantly agrees to let Mr. Jolly help him out on his date by him giving Pretty Boy pointers during said date. Things go awry when Mr. Jolly ends up taking a nap by accident near the end as Pretty Boy asks his date if he wants to have "a birdbath" with him, to which she slaps hims and flies off in annoyance. Cast Notes *'Moral': You don't need to be loved by millions of people, sometimes you just need one person. *Not only is the season finale, this was also the last episode to premiere on ABC. Season three episodes premiered exclusively on Toon Disney, due to One Saturday Morning's cancellation. *It is revealed that Younghee likes Leonard secretly, and may be the reason why she picks on him so much. *Interestingly, Cree Summer provides Leslie's voice in this episode, and not Mae Whitman. Whitman was most likely unavailable at the time. Availablity An English VHSrip/Widescreen version, and Russian Dub exists online.[ (ENGLISH HD WIDESCREEN) Disney's Teacher's Pet - S02E13 - Taint Valentine's Day RUSSIAN) Disney's Teacher's Pet Episode Twenty Six - S02E13 - Taint Valentine's Day Disney's Teacher's Pet Episode Twenty Six - S02E13 - Taint Valentine's Day Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes